1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a multi-axis motor driving system and a multi-axis motor driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-225615 describes a full-closed loop position control servo driver, which is configured to detect a signal of a position detector on a load side and perform full-closed loop control. The full-closed loop position control servo driver includes a servo motor provided with at least a rotary encoder, a position control driver for controlling the servo motor, a controller, and a linear scale. A position detection signal from the linear scale and a speed detection signal from the rotary encoder are fed back to the position control driver to perform positioning control. After the positioning control is completed, the position control driver outputs a positioning completion signal to the controller.
A multi-axis motor driving system is sometimes constructed by mixing an axis that is independently and uniaxially driven (axis subjected to semi-closed control) and an axis that is driven by forming a full-closed loop. The following problem may occur in this case, but Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-225615 fails to describe or suggest any solution to the problem.
In the case where the full-closed loop is formed in the multi-axis motor driving system, one of the multiple axes is set as the axis subjected to semi-closed control and another one axis is set as the axis subjected to full-closed control. In setting-up of such a system, motor wires and encoder wires corresponding to the number of drive axes as well as a wire for a position detector need to be routed, and it is necessary to check whether there is an error in correspondence relation between the semi-closed control axis and the full-closed control axis. It is also necessary to set an additional parameter for the full-closed control different from uniaxial driving. Those checking and setting works take time, thus causing a problem in that work efficiency of the setting-up is reduced.
The embodiments has been made in view of the above-mentioned problem, and it is an object of the embodiments to provide a multi-axis motor driving system and a multi-axis motor driving apparatus that facilitate setting-up.